A whiter shade of pale, pt1
by IronSheep
Summary: Alexia Lestrange is sent to Hogwarts to get away from her Muggle friends. But who will she meet there, and will she finally break free from her parents' grip?


„Alex! Come here!" I heard my best friend's voice from a bush near the bench I was lying on.  
„Sup, Jo?" I slowly started walking towards the bush I could perceive my friend behind, slightly varying, but trying not to spill my beer.  
„Bet I can hit the squirrel?" Jo was pissing on the ground, holding his dick with one, and leaning against me with his other hand. It was dark, but I could still see a fat squirrel sitting on the branch above us.  
„No way, dude!" I stepped backwards to estimate the distance.  
„Way! Watch me!" He stepped back and started pissing in the air at the same time.  
„No, dude! Gravity!" I wanted to run away but fell as a rock. I stumbled over my own legs and laid flat on the ground.  
„Fuck! I pissed myself!" Jo crashed on the floor next to me. He stank like beer, piss and vomit.  
„Dude, did you vomit?" I muttered.  
„No dude, I thought you did..." He rolled over, „Fuck!" He ran away and started throwing up.  
„Shit, I'm laying a puddle of puke!" I growled and crawled away. „Jo?" I somehow stood up and found my balance leaning against a tree. I narrowed my eyes and tried to spot my friend who seemed to have disappeared. I stumbled towards the direction he had gone and found him sleeping on the grass. „Dude!" I crashed next to him.  
„Hmm?"  
„I should go home..."  
„Why?" Jo raised his head.  
„'Cause I'm leaving for England in six hours!" My parents had decided to make me spend the rest of the summer at my cousin's place. They thought that I was out of control because of them traveling a lot, that I was spending too much time with Jo, who wasn't of our kind, but he was still my best friend.  
„Oh fuck, I forgot..."  
„Well, that's the reason we got drunk in the first place!"  
„Oh yeah... Cause you won't be allowed to drink a fucking beer once you're there!" Jo laughed hysterically and someone shouted from a window to shut up. The fact was that I lived in Germany, where you're allowed to drink beer at the age of 16.  
„Damn... I'll really miss you, man!"

„Alexia, wake up! I won't be telling you again! You still haven't packed your things!" I could hear my mother's irritating voice from downstairs. My mother, Cybele Lestrange née Malfoy, was a very proud and very strict woman. When I was at home, I'd try spending as little time with her as possible. For one thing, she'd always complain about me going out with Muggle kids, listening to Muggle music and such things. Another thing was her strict traditional upbringing. She was very old fashioned, so I wasn't allowed to wear Muggle clothes at home, only robes. I tended to change them a bit, so most were actually sleeveless, kneelenght, with a stressed waistline. That also freaked my mother out. My father, Rabastan Lestrange, was rarely at home. He was the one who insisted to send me to Durmstrang Institute when I was 11. I was one of a handful of girls attending that school, and I hated most of the people there. It was terrible, the people were just... so much like my parents were. I had few friends, the ones who were forced to attend that school just like me. „Alexia, wake up!" Cybele stormed into the room and made me fly out of the bed. I groaned as I crashed on the floor. What a loving mother! „Get dressed, I don't want Lucius to wait!" She exited the room, and I shut the door after her. I put on one of my modified robes, a green one, going a bit above the knees, sleeveless, and with a bit of a décolletage. I put a black dragon-hide belt with a silver buckle around my waist and black all stars, I know, I just had to put something Muggle on! I let my red curly hair loose and just took two locks from the sides and bound them into a plait in the back. Then I quickly collected all my clothes, books and important things and stuffed them in two trunks, which I brought down to the fireplace. „Finally!" Cybele groaned, grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into the fireplace. That would leave bruises. „Malfoy manor!" I heard her say loudly and the room disappeared in a swirl.

„Ah, Cybele!" I heard a familiar voice.

„Lucius!" They hugged, and I greeted my aunt and cousin.

„Hey, aunt Narcissa, hey Draco!" I smiled as my aunt hugged me. I liked her the most of the whole family. She was a snob, too, but she was ok in comparison with the others.

„Oh, Cybele, your daughter is gorgeous! Is that really Alexia?" Lucius stood in front of me and raised my chin. Ugh! I hated it when someone touched my face!

„Yes, yes she is! A bit less cultivated, though!" Cybele looked at my clothes, and Lucius chuckled.

„We can deal with that. At least it's not Muggle clothes!" He led us to the living room. I wanted to take my things, but Lucius stopped me. „Oh, don't worry, Mitzi will take your trunks upstairs." I hated it when a house-elf did my job. I never let our elf Velda carry my things around, but Lucius insisted I let Mitzi do her job, so I followed him to the living room. I sat on the couch next to Draco and stayed silent while Cybele, Lucius and Narcissa were drinking tea and chatting about old times. Draco noticed my tortured look and interrupted their conversation by silently coughing.

„Uhm... father, shall I show Alexia her new room?" Lucius looked confused, but let us go.

„Thanks!" I whispered as we were walking up the stairs.

„Yeah, about that, you'll need to get used to some things. When we have guests everyone had to be present in the living room. Lunch is at 1:30, dinner at 6 o'clock. You have to be on time, and you have to wear a dress robe." Draco explained as we were walking through the enormeous house.

„Are you sure there are only the three of you living in here?" I asked as we were passing yet another hallway.

„Well, we do have guests very often, that's why we have a lot a guest rooms. You'll get the room in the 'children's part', as my parents call it." He led me around another corner and stopped. „This is your room! Here's your key... my room is right around the corner. Now get unpacked and prepare yourself for lunch!" He handed me the old bronze key and entered his room. I unlocked the door and found my trunks on the floor next to the giant bed. The room was huge. There was a king size bed with a canopy and a big desk on the left, A walk-in wardrobe and a bathroom on the right, and my absolutely favorite part, a huge bookcase and a big window with a cushioned windowsill on the wall across the door. The whole room was purple: the bed, the canopy, the curtains, the cushions, everything was matching, and the rest of the furniture, including the floor, was made of cherry hardwood. I pulled the trunk that held my clothes into the wardrobe and started unpacking. The other trunk held all kinds of stuff: books, vinyls, shoes, my broomstick and other things I didn't even need. After putting everything away, I chose my favorite dress robe, an emerald one with long sleeves which were flared from the elbow down. I put my hair into a bun, but let a few curls loose. I left my room and knocked at Draco's door. He opened the door slowly. „Hey!"

„Hey... I... forgot how to get to the dining room." He chuckled.

„Come in!" I entered the room and sat on his bed. He was already dressed, and just putting on some shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and combed his hair to the side. „Let's go!" He led me through the hallways, down the stairs, and we entered the dining room just in time. Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting at the table, talking to my parents and Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, my other aunt and uncle. It was actually really weird how pure-blood families were breeding within each other.

„Lexie!" Bellatrix jumped up and hugged me. „How are, you, dear?" She led me to the empty seat next to hers.

„Um... fine, thanks..." I muttered, but luckily the elves started bringing out food, so our conversation was interrupted. We ate in silence. It was horrifying. Everyone was looking at his own plate, no one said a word. I was glad when it was finally over. We went to the living room to have tea, and Bellatrix vanished out of the room. She came back a minute later, holding a wrapped box.

„Lexie... since last week was your birthday... I have a little something for you!" She handed me the present.

„Oh, wow... you shouldn't have!" I hugged her and unwrapped the present. As I opened the box something furry peeked out of it. „Oh my god! Thanks!" I reached in and picked up the little ball of fluff. It was a black Persian kitten, maybe two weeks old. There was also silvery dragon-hide collar with a silver star on it.

„You can engrave her name in the star and put it on her when she's bigger." Rodolphus added and I thanked them again.

„We have a present for you, too!" Narcissa grinned.

„Indeed!" Lucius added, „Alexia, we've heard that you didn't feel very well at Durmstrang, so our present to you is that from now on you will be attending Hogwarts!"


End file.
